


Две минуты

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Pascal Herrmann/Patrick Herrmann
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Две минуты

Оскар знал Патрика пять лет: с тех пор как пришёл в команду к «жеребцам» — это был достаточный срок, чтобы понять, что Патрик сейчас еле сдерживается, чтобы не заорать от боли. Он корчился на газоне, схватившись одной рукой за колено и закрыв другой лицо, уткнувшись в сгиб локтя, а Оскар, склонившись над ним, говорил:

— Сейчас... сейчас... — и махал тренеру.

Другую ладонь он протянул к дрожащему мелкой дрожью плечу, но его пальцы остановились в миллиметре от него, ощущая жар и волны адреналина, смешанные с болью. Оскар был шведом и больше всего боялся вторжения в личное пространство.

К Патрику уже спешили медики, нужно было продолжать игру, и Оскар сосредоточился на мяче, лишь краем глаза увидев, как на бровке к Патрику бросается знакомая фигура. Он сразу не сообразил, кто это, лишь спустя несколько секунд память подсказала: «Паскаль». Он сто раз слышал это имя, когда Патрик разговаривал по телефону. «Брат...» — бросал он, улыбаясь, когда нажимал на отбой, и его голубые глаза становились похожими на подтаявшие льдинки, какие обычно плавают в пруду, отражая весеннее солнце. Паскаль звонил каждый день и приезжал на все игры гладбахской Боруссии, которые мог посмотреть. Эта не была исключением.

Оскар увидел братьев сразу после матча, когда заглянул в медицинский сектор: Патрик полулежал, вытянув спелёнутую ногу, помещённую в фиксатор, а Паскаль сидел рядом. Они разговаривали — если можно было назвать разговором поток разрозненных слов и словосочетаний от Паскаля и молчание от Патрика.

— Это не кресты, — уверенно говорил Паскаль. — Вот зря не веришь. Ладно. Даже если и они. И что? Нет. Не всегда это конец... Я сам футболист... Знаю...

Всё это напоминало бурный спор, только с применением телепатии.

— Скажи хоть ты ему, — повернулся к Оскару Паскаль.

До сих пор общение Оскара и Паскаля сводилось к короткому рукопожатию и брошенному «Привет», поэтому Оскар замялся и произнёс:

— Нууу... Медики во всём разберутся... — и, натолкнувшись на заледеневший взгляд Паскаля таких же, как у брата, пронзительно-голубых глаз, неуверенно добавил: — Всё будет хорошо...

Паскаль довольно кивнул, и Оскар сразу почувствовал себя учеником, ответившим на «отлично».

— Заткнулся бы ты, Калле... — наконец подал голос Патрик. — Это я тебе на правах старшего брата заявляю.

— Ты старше? — автоматически уточнил Оскар.

— Да, — ответил за Патрика Паскаль, криво улыбнувшись. — На две минуты. Мы близнецы.

— В самом деле?.. — пробормотал Оскар, прикусив себе язык: сходство у братьев было, но не до зеркального отражения.

— Да, — снова сказал Паскаль и преувеличенно трагически закатил глаза. — Эти две минуты — трагедия всей моей жизни. Постоянно мне про них напоминает.

— Да пошёл ты... — сказал Патрик и, поморщившись, прикрыл глаза.

— Сам ты туда пошёл... — привычно огрызнулся Паскаль. — Я могу остаться на несколько дней...

— Этого ещё не хватало.

— Не хочешь — как хочешь. Больно?

— Нет.

— Я останусь.

— Ладно.

Оскар, которому казалось, что про него забыли, медленно отступал к двери: перепалка братьев становилась уж слишком личной — особенно если учесть, что всё это время они держались за руки, и большой палец Патрика так поглаживал ложбинку между большим и указательным пальцами Паскаля, что смотреть на это было неловко. Вряд ли такие прикосновения были привычными между всеми братьями в Германии — Оскар не стал выяснять. Он был шведом.

К несчастью, Патрику всё-таки диагностировали разрыв задней крестообразной связки, он сам написал об этом Оскару: вроде как Оскар был теперь причастен ко всей этой ситуации. Он никогда бы не решился напроситься в гости, чтобы навестить товарища по команде, получившего травму, хотя такой визит был бы вполне объяснимым: Оскар, Патрик и Тони дольше всех состояли в клубе, таких, как они, называли боссами раздевалки. Кроме того, он боялся увидеть то, что не предназначалось для его глаз: скользящие движения пальца по ложбинке никак не хотели забываться. Его глаза, впрочем, будто решили жить своей жизнью, даже казалось, что вдобавок к двум, данным природой, проклюнулся третий, существующий, по всем канонам, незримо на лбу. После того как Патрик, восстановившись, вернулся спустя четыре месяца в команду, Оскар мог делать ставки, в какие дни Паскаль навещал брата, и был уверен, что никогда не проиграет. Трудно было объяснить, откуда берётся такая уверенность, но взгляд Оскара постоянно цеплялся то едва заметный след на шее, то за бледные отметины на лопатках. Их было мало, и другой, возможно, ничего бы и не заметил — но только не Оскар с его третьим глазом.

Оскар не стремился увидеть большего, когда после игры на выезде постучался в дверь номера, где разместили Патрика. Тот, восстановившись ещё от одной недавней травмы, соорудил сегодня на поле дубль, который принёс команде победу, и ребята отправили Оскара позвать Патрика присоединиться к ним выпить пива в комнате капитана. На стук не ответили, и Оскар, на всякий случай постучавшись ещё, уже собирался уходить, но дверь наконец отворилась.

— Привет, — хрипло сказал Патрик, глядя на него слегка расфокусированным взглядом потемневших из-за расширившихся зрачков глаз, и улыбнулся. Губы, и без того пухлые, были ярко-розовыми и искусанными и казались сейчас вдвое больше, занимая половину лица, укладка из стоящих дыбом волос была уничтожена, и Патрика окутывала такая аура секса, что Оскар, тут же охмелев, задержал дыхание, пошатнувшись и опершись ладонью о стену. — Я... У меня... — сказал Патрик и оглянулся. Из-под футболки, надетой наизнанку, выглянул свежий засос на ключице.

— Привет! — появился растрёпанный Паскаль в рубашке, выбившейся из брюк, мятой и перекошенной из-за того, что были перепутаны петельки нескольких застёгнутых наспех пуговиц. — Вот... Заглянул Пата поздравить... Поговорить... — Он прочистил горло.

— Про Калле фильм сняли... Как он в домашнем клубе играет... — сказал Патрик, пытаясь одной рукой пригладить волосы, а другой одёрнуть футболку, прикрывая спортивные штаны. — Приехал хвастаться... назло старшему брату. Зайдёшь?

Оскар выдохнул — а то в глазах уже начинало темнеть, — снова вдохнул, помотав головой, произнёс:

— Спасибо... Увидимся завтра... — и, не дожидаясь ответа, отлепился от стены и пошёл по коридору, ускоряя шаг.

Так быстро Оскар не бегал даже на поле.

На следующий день Оскар, Тони и Патрик, который их пригласил на показ фильма про то, как Паскаль играет в домашнем клубе, расположились в комнате отдыха и в назначенное время включили телевизор.

— Я бы не сказал, что раньше Патрик был нашим более талантливым футболистом. Мы просто играли на разных позициях, но решающее значение имела его скорость. Кроме того, Патрик всегда был более амбициозным, чем я, — сказал Паскаль с экрана.

— Вот скотина, — уверенно сказал Патрик. — Так и знал, что он херню какую-нибудь ляпнет.

— Ох уж эти младшие братья... — поддакнул Тони и спросил: — А ты не амбициозен что ли?

— Нннуу... — замялся Патрик. — У нас просто разные приоритеты. И этот засранец болеет за Штугарт, — хмыкнул Патрик и потёр ключицу под футболкой, надетой сегодня как положено: швами внутрь. — Никогда ему не прощу.

— Мы прекрасно ладим, — вопреки этой фразе продолжил Паскаль. — Я один из его самых больших поклонников, и я отдаю должное всему, чего он достиг... — Паскаль посмотрел прямо в камеру. — Всем сердцем...

Оскар скосил глаза: Патрик молчал, закусив губу, его уши пылали, заливая краской сизую метку на мочке. Оскар улыбнулся и снова повернулся к экрану, не сказав ни слова.

Он был шведом.


End file.
